


Синтез: неожиданные последствия

by fandom_MassEffect, Holda13



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: история о неожиданных последствиях синтезаосторожно, опасные дозы шизы и абсурда XD





	Синтез: неожиданные последствия

Падая в искрящуюся всеми оттенками зеленого пропасть Синтеза, Шепард надеялась, что сделала правильный выбор… и что это — последний выбор, который ей нужно делать. Катализатор вполне четко донес мысль о том, что никакого «после» для нее не будет. Соврал-таки, маленький кибернетический гаденыш! 

Шепард подумала об этом сразу же, когда пришла в себя на чем-то твердом и неудобном. Тело болело так, будто ее несколько часов пинали кроганы. А еще было холодно. ОЧЕНЬ холодно. 

Все это определенно не напоминало классический рай. Турианских коктейлей и барменов тоже не наблюдалось, как и моря, о котором рассказывал Тейн. Не то чтобы Шепард считала, будто заслужила отдых в раю (ее бы удовлетворил и просто отдых!), но вот ведь какая штука: тут также не наблюдалось ни котлов, ни раскаленных сковородок, ни чертей с вилами. А значит, это был и не ад.

Вот так, путем логических рассуждений, Шепард поняла, что Катализатор то ли сам не особо представлял, на что ее подбил, то ли решил поиздеваться напоследок исключительно из подлости виртуального нутра. Вот и называй после этого искусственный интеллект «искусственным»! 

Шепард не особо понимала, что произошло, потому что четко помнила, как ее разбирало на атомы. Может быть, конечно, все работало по принципу «разобрали на детали, потом собрали, как было», но эти экзистенциальные вопросы задержались в голове ненадолго. Их почти сразу вытеснил куда более приземленный и насущный вопрос: « _Почему, &^%#$, тут холодно, как на Новерии?!_». А когда Шепард все же заставила себя приподняться, разлепить веки и оглядеться, подоспел и второй, требующий ответа не менее яростно: « _Почему я валяюсь посреди раздолбанной станции голой и где, черт подери, мой пистолет?!_ »

Воспоминания толкались в голове, путались и заплетались в узлы, не давая восстановить правильную картину событий и раздражая своим бестолковым мельтешением. Шепард кое-как удалось подняться на ноги и доковылять до порядком подпаленной, но все еще функционирующей станции связи. Пока она медленно тыкала пальцами в клавиатуру, подолгу ища каждую букву, в голову то и дело приходили всякие бредовые мысли о том, что зеленые искорки, пробегающие у нее то ли по коже, то ли под кожей, — это не причудливое искажение психики и не сбой зрения. А может, и сбой. Они бегали повсюду. Может, церберовские импланты, которыми ее напичкали при предыдущей переборке, не были рассчитаны на раскладывание на атомы. Ай-ай-ай, Цербер, как вы могли это не предусмотреть! Шепард даже не сильно бы расстроилась, будь дело в этом, но чутье не давало полностью поверить в такое. 

А еще проклятущая станция связи работала, что само по себе было подозрительно на разрушенной Цитадели, только что пережившей какой-то непонятный, но колоссально мощный выброс энергии. 

Помехи в системе мешали, но не могли полностью заглушить несмолкающий поток недоуменной ругани, произносимой на сотнях языков и диалектов. Мозг Шепард все еще не разогнался до полагающихся скоростей, но она уже подумала: « _Если могут ругаться — как минимум живы!_ », — и, приободренная этим фактом, отправила короткое, но емкое сообщение (на всякий случай использовав заглавные буквы) о том, что она тут и хочет влиться обратно в галактическое сообщество, пока этот филиал Алкеры не заморозил ее до состояния ледяной статуи самой себя. 

Ну а потом все как-то завертелось. Светящиеся искры оказались не сбоем имплантов, и Галактика бросилась с истерическим «упоением» изучать новые грани реальности, воплощенные вездесущими зелеными микросхемами. Кто-то налаживал контакт со Жнецами, чтобы почерпнуть их знания, которыми теперь космические головоногие готовы были делиться, кто-то хотел впрячь их в восстановление инфраструктуры, а самые хитрые совмещали. Кварианцы вовсю осваивали Раннох и наслаждались тем, что теперь могли ходить без костюмов и не загибаться от аллергии на окружающую реальность. Люди, азари, турианцы и саларианцы восстанавливали свои родные миры, успевая помогать друг другу и с упоением переругиваясь. Кроганы на восстановление Тучанки забили (как и всегда) и трахались, из-за чего эту планету предпочитали облетать десятой стороной даже рахни. Элкорский театр, если верить слухам, разрабатывал новую актуальную пьесу, посвященную событиям прошедшей войны, и Касуми даже раздобыла кастинг-лист элкорок, пробовавшихся на роль Шепард. В тот вечер «Нормандия» многим показалась крайне тесным кораблем... 

А сама Шепард… сама Шепард, вообще-то, надеялась, что ей удастся исчезнуть с радаров и отдохнуть. Она даже тешила себя иллюзиями (навеянными, несомненно, чувством справедливости!), что сможет уволочь с собой и свою команду, но… не тут-то было. Как только Совет и руководство Альянса вновь обрели дар речи и упомянули все имеющиеся в их распоряжении ругательства в ее адрес, ей было решительно заявлено, что «так просто не отделаешься». 

И теперь доблестный коммандер Шепард снова работала в круглосуточном режиме, разгребая вспыхивающие в разных уголках галактики неприятности, связанные с Синтезом (и не связанные тоже, у Хакета все еще был прямой номер на ее командный мостик, чем боевой старикан без зазрения совести пользовался). 

— Ну хоть на однообразие мы пожаловаться не можем, — философски заявляла Касуми, сидя на верхних переборках столовой, куда Шепард загнала ее за те самые кастинг-листы. — Вчера чинили глючащих гетов, позавчера надирали задницы контрабандистам, не смекнувшим, что теперь компьютеризация шагнула немного вперед…

— Ой, да завались, — проворчала Джек, швырнув в Касуми огрызком яблока, — «компьютеризация», мать ее! Ты б еще вспомнила, как мы ловили того придурочного бухгалтера, который решил смухлевать с накладными для гетов. Эти альянсовские и советовские уроды над нами издеваются! — она шарахнула кулаком по столу так, что по металлу пробежала волна зеленых искр. — Кстати, а где Щербатый? 

— Да в трюме, где еще, — отозвался Вега, наполовину скрывшийся в холодильнике. — Пора за припасами, осталась только килька в томате и разводная лапша. 

— Иди, скажи Шепард, — тут же съехидничала Джек, — а то они с Щербатым опять Мако поломают. 

— Да не, он не с ней. 

— А с кем? — живо заинтересовались обе женщины, Касуми даже немного свесилась с балки. 

— С тем придурком, который хотел пристрелить Шепард на днях. Который уже по счету…

— Сорок седьмой, — непроницаемым тоном сообщила Джек, а потом паскудно ухмыльнулась. — Что, костомордому хохмачу надоело отстреливать идиотов, и он решил…

— Иногда я тебя ненавижу! — с отвращением скривился Вега и картинно передернулся, а потом пояснил. — Он ему «Хищника» показывает. 

— О да, этот может, если захочет, — не унималась Джек, заметив выражение Джеймса и не в силах сдержать вредную натуру. — После их с Шепард последней удачной охоты наша чирлидерша в Мако неделю отказывалась залезать, называя его гнездилищем ксенофильского разврата! 

— Погоди, а чего это он, в самом деле? — Касуми все еще не упустила первоначальную нить разговора. — Зачем фильм? И почему этот?

— А ты его видела? Помнишь, как Хищники выглядят? Ну вот! У тех жвалы, — Джеймс поднес свои внушительные кулаки к щекам и резко раскрыл ладони, наглядно демонстрируя одну из самых запоминающихся сцен, — а у нашего мандибулы. Гаррус этому придурку сказал, что отпустит его, но чтоб тот внима-а-ательно посмотрел фильм (не до конца, разумеется) и всем сказал, что со следующего придурка, который попытается убить Шепард, Гаррус начнет свою личную коллекцию собирать. Трюм, мол, большой, потолок высокий, есть где вывешивать трофеи.

— Фу! — теперь скривилась Касуми. 

— А мне кажется, правильно! — Джек поднялась. — Пойду помогу, а то он же сам не объяснит. Так, чтоб доходчиво. 

— Ты, главное, не забудь, что после твоих объяснений придурок должен сохранить способность говорить, — вздохнул Вега, мимолетом любуясь очаровательным минималистичным стилем одежды Джек. — А в идеале он еще должен ходить, внятно произносить слова, не дергая головой и не производя впечатление умалишенного. 

— Еще скажи, что он ссаться со страха не должен! — возмущенно донеслось из лифта. 

— Кажется, чтобы донести идею до желающих отвернуть Шепард голову, Гаррусу понадобится дождаться сорок восьмого претендента на лавры… — констатировала Касуми, наблюдая за закрывающимися створками лифта. 

После они еще какое-то время обсуждали ретро кинематограф, но как только Касуми подумала было, что уже можно спускаться, из лифта появилась воодушевленная Шепард и обычной своей походкой пронеслась к холодильнику. Касуми уцепилась за балку руками и ногами, постаравшись ничем не привлекать к себе внимание все еще разгневанного капитана, ведь в этом помещении до нее, если захотеть, можно было в два прыжка добраться, использовав для подскока стол. Это, конечно, невежливо — ходить ногами по обеденному столу, — но разгневанную Шепард даже Жнецы не остановили, куда уж правилам этикета…

— Ой, какой грустный пейзаж, — неодобрительно покачала головой капитан, когда заглянула в холодильник и увидела там то же, что и Вега. — Эй, Джокер! — Она подняла глаза к потолку, а Касуми затаила дыхание. — Джокер! Сузи! Вы там опять, что ли?!

— Да здесь я, здесь! — послышался из динамика ворчливый голос пилота. — Чуть что, сразу подозревать! 

— Крути баранку к ближайшей станции, мыши в нашем холодильнике уже вяжут удавки, а у меня были планы на эти выходные.

— Какая сверхурочная работа на этот раз?

— Чуть что, сразу подозревать! — передразнила Шепард, все же выудив с полки банку консервов. — На пляж полетим, будем проводить исследование на тему «Что такое выходные и как они протекают», и никакой сверхуроч…

Она не договорила, потому что открытой канал связи с пилотной рубкой позволил всем услышать резкий и громкий звук входящего сообщения. 

— Это Хакет, — сообщил Джокер.

— Сглазила, — констатировал Вега и едва успел увернуться от банки кильки, использованной как метательный снаряд. 

Как ни странно, Хакету не нужно было, чтобы команда «Нормандии» слетала в соседнюю галактику и разрулила там кризис или чтобы она настреляла сотню молотильщиков… и даже перебирать чечевицу и гречиху не требовалось. Нужна была сущая мелочь: слетать в новенькую, недавно открытую лабораторию Миранды Лоусон и передать ей кое-какие образцы. Ну, знаете, Шепард, по пути. С оказией, так сказать. Но как можно скорее. Что? Вы в другой части галактики и вам совсем туда не по пути? Ай, как неудобно. И на Цитадель за тем, что надо передать, еще более «не по пути»? Досадно. Жду вас в ближайшее время. Хакет, конец связи. 

Тут-то Касуми и поняла, как мудро поступила, решив остаться в безопасности потолочных конструкций, ибо лицо Шепард было столь дружелюбным и располагающим, что она могла бы поджарить бекон взглядом. 

Но дело есть дело, и через некоторое время, забрав материалы и испробовав новую модификацию испепеляющего взгляда на Хакете (огнеупорном, как выяснилось), команда «Нормандии» оказалась в новой обители науки и технологической магии, которую творила мисс Совершенство. 

— Какая-то ты бледная, — не одобрила Шепард, окинув взглядом Миранду, которая пришла встретить их лично. — Тоже без выходных пашешь?

— Выходные? — Миранда моргнула, а в ее глазах вспыхнул нехороший огонек. — Что это, Шепард? Скажи мне, что это?

— Ну как дела в целом-то? — Гаррус поспешил переключить внимание на более безопасные темы. Но, быть может, это было ошибкой, потому что на этом месте идеальную мисс Лоусон, кажется, прорвало. 

— Да какие тут могут быть дела! — возмутилась она и ткнула пальцем в Шепард. — Я тебе честно скажу: если бы ты была хоть на самую капельку меньше молодец, я б тебе врезала! И это был бы идеальный удар! — Шепард открыла было рот, но куда там перебить Миранду, когда она в таком состоянии. — Знаешь, чем я теперь занимаюсь? Потоковым клонированием и психологической, мать ее, помощью!

С этими словами она цепко ухватила Шепард за руку и потащила в чистенькое здание с идеально прозрачными окнами с решимостью вышедшего на тропу войны крогана. Осмотреться внутри не было никакой возможности, холл мелькнул смазанной картинкой, и вскоре Миранда, взявшая Шепард в плен, и остальная команда оказались в длинном коридоре с закрытыми металлическими створами стенами. 

— Сейчас покажу тебе! Смотри вот!

Миранда шлепнула ладонью по интерактивной панели, и тяжелые жалюзи вдоль стен тут же поднялись, открывая глазам визитеров просторные, залитые светом камеры с минималистичной, но вполне добротной меблировкой. На фоне кресел с мелким цветочным узором и глазурованных вазочек с букетами из сухоцветов обитатели камер выглядели еще более дико, чем обычно. А ведь обычно-то они так и норовили выкатиться прямо на незадачливых космодесантников из какого-нибудь поганого узкого коридорчика, который никто не счел опасным. И не просто так выкатиться, а непременно визжащей толпой!

— Знакомься, Шепард, это хаски. Ты их знаешь. Хаски в целом просто лапочки. Они послушные и контактные, а претензии их в основном сводятся к тому, что они все страшные как черти, и все на одну морду. И на один пол. Вернее на отсутствие такового. Вот ведь… — Миранда неодобрительно поджала идеально накрашенные губки, — сплошь импланты, а мысли все туда же! Даже Жнецы не сдюжили переломить кое-чью природу, чтоб ей! 

Шепард не успела восстановить дар речи после созерцания хаска, который вместо того, чтобы бежать на нее, вереща и кидаясь на стекло, сидел на полу, скрестив кривые, утыканные проводами ноги, и играл с котенком, подбрасывая ему бантик на веревочке. Миранда ухватила своего бывшего капитана за локоть и повела дальше. В следующий сектор с рядом похожих помещений.

— А вот Банши. Банши — это просто наказание, — пожаловалась Мири, наблюдая, как одна из Банши нарезает нервные круги по комнате и раздраженно порыкивает, дергая головой. — Они вспомнили, что были когда-то азари. Ты понимаешь, Шепард? — Миранда осуждающе посмотрела на своего бывшего капитана. — Где азари, а где Банши? Теперь они требуют вернуть все, как было! Причем почему-то не от Жнецов требуют и не от тебя, такой умницы, а от скромного труженика генной науки в моем лице. Вот за что, Шепард? За что мне все это?

— За Цербер? — приподнял надбровные пластины Гаррус, впрочем, подначка в его словах если и была, то очень поверхностная. 

— Еще слово, и ты окажешься штатным сотрудником моей лаборатории без права перевода, — мрачно рыкнула Миранда таким тоном, будто в самом деле была способна осуществить эту угрозу. — Пошли дальше. У нас будет отличная, увлекательная экскурсия! 

В следующем секторе размещались твари, и их палаты были больше похожи на камеры в сумасшедшем доме.

— А с этими что?

— О, у них сложный случай, — Миранда задумчиво барабанила наманикюренным пальчиком по стене, на которую опиралась. — Жнецы что-то напортачили в коде, когда совмещали двух в одно. Когда они ими управляли — разницы-то не было, а вот когда вся эта красота на самоуправление перешла, начались проблемы. Кроганское сознание где-то там осталось… ну а вы знаете, как турианцы с кроганами друг друга нежно любят. А тут такая коммуналка без возможности съехать. Собачатся постоянно. Турианец головой болтает, кроган жестами объясняет, где он турианцев в целом и эту голову в частности видал, на чем крутил, что шатал и так далее. Иногда дерутся, — она кинула на мягкие стены, — упрямы просто до безобразия. Работать нормально можно только с парочкой, им кто-то из младшего персонала проболтался про то, что делается на Тучанке, и они очень туда хотят, поэтому на контакт хоть со скрипом, но идут, — Миранда закатила глаза.

— Какая у тебя богатая на впечатления работа, — восхитился Гаррус, косясь на тварей с некоторым напряжением и непроизвольно приобнимая Шепард за талию. — А мы вороватых бухгалтеров ловим. 

— Даже не пытайся, — мрачно буркнула Миранда, — я не буду вам сочувствовать, даже если Хакет засадит за бухучет вас самих! 

Говоря об этом, они прошли в следующий сектор, и Миранда продолжила зловещий тур. 

— А вот каннибалы. С ними просто беда. — Мисс Идеальность насупилась и уперла кулаки в бедра, глядя за стекло очень хмуро. — Во-первых, мерзавцы — каннибалы. У них это в подкорке записано, и они нет-нет да и норовят хватить кого-нибудь из ассистентов за что попадется. Уже есть пара пострадавших. А мне из-за них пришлось носить вот эту бесформенную тряпку вместо удобной формы, — она с демонстративным отвращением взялась за ткань своей униформы и оттянула ее двумя пальцами. 

— Чтоб не вводить в соблазн? — Гаррус определенно пребывал в хорошем настроении, чем портил настроение Миранде. 

— Посмейся мне тут еще! Тебе хорошо, кто на твою пластинчатую задницу польстится!

— Признаю, с тобой в этом тягаться сложно, — хохотнул он и окинул Миранду нарочито вызывающим взглядом. 

— Боюсь спросить, что в их случае «во-вторых», — пробормотала Шепард, не без жалости глядя на пациента, забившегося в угол и там слегка раскачивающегося. Она, конечно, не любила батарианцев, но…

— И правильно, — горестно вздохнула Мири. — Во-вторых… они ж еще и нервные. У меня уже два таких сидят на капельнице с успокоительным, потому что у них мозги достаточно прояснились, чтоб они поняли, из чего у них руки. И вот этот скорее всего тоже без капельницы не обойдется. А еще у меня тут есть рахни-арахнофобки (кто б подумал!) и налетчики, норовящие подрихтовать свои колючки напильником, чтоб не цепляться ими обо все вокруг… Вот за что, Шепард, скажи, за что? — Миранда спросила это со странной смесью рыка и мольбы в голосе. — Бедный Легион взял шефство над недавно просветлившимися гетами, так что ты думаешь? Они его за полторы недели ушатали своей любознательностью так, что у него лампочка три раза перегорала. Тебе приходилось когда-нибудь вкручивать гету новую лампочку?

— Нет, честно сказать, обычно я их выкручивала. Ну-у… вернее как: обычно-то отстреливала, но и выкручивать пару раз приходилось. Мы как-то на спор с Джокером выясняли, сойдут ли их лампочки для освещения нашего душа… — Шепард ударилась было в воспоминания, ностальгируя по тому, как они с Джокером под пиццу устраивали полуночный мозговой штурм на тему совмещения контактов проводки и мощностей, а Сузи делала резонные ремарки относительно интеллектуальности некоторых отдельно взятых органиков. Однако испепеляющий взгляд Миранды быстро вернул ее в дивный новый мир. — А что, вкручивать — такое сложное дело?

— Не сложное. Интимное.

— Ой, лишняя информация… — покачал головой Гаррус, приложив трехпалую ладонь к лицу. 

— Что ж мне, одной страдать? — съехидничала Миранда, но почти сразу даже такая улыбка пропала с ее лица, а идеальные брови сурово сдвинулись, когда она посмотрела на спасительницу Галактики. — Сделай что-нибудь, Шепард! Не знаю, что. Подключись к вашему коллективному бессознательному… или сознательному, собери совещание или еще что… мне все равно, но сделайчтонибудь! Если завтра ко мне сюда прилетит Сборщик и азбукой Морзе настучит, что он страшный, а попугайчики красивые, и он тоже хочет быть как те яркие попугайчики с Тессии и слышал, что тут ему помогут — я самоликвидируюсь!

В голову Шепард зеленой искоркой закралось подозрение. Уж не затем ли Хакет заслал «Нормандию» сюда, чтоб Шепард и в самом деле решила как-нибудь проблемы доктора Лоусон? Ну а что? Почему нет? Галактику спасла? Спасла! Начинай спасать нервы пострадавших в процессе! 

Эта мысль нехорошим блеском отразилась в зеленых глазах капитана, но сказать она ничего не успела, поскольку на связь вышел Джокер и сказал, что Хакет снова звонил, у них какое-то ЧП, которое без Шепард и «Нормандии» ну никак не разрулить. 

Команда оперативно отступила к кораблю по годами отработанной схеме, на ходу желая доктору Лоусон удачи в ее нелегком деле, с которым она непременно справится. Она же совершенна! 

Миранда провожала улетающий корабль долгим, выразительным взглядом и надеялась, что зеленые нити синтеза донесут ее мысли до шустрого экипажа…

…а Сборщик на той неделе все-таки прилетел.


End file.
